A Round Robin Story by said author and pal Debby
by Sweet Audrina
Summary: Sweet Audrina and Debby attempt to write a story honoring the greatest TV show couple that isn’t quite together yet, Jackie and Hyde. Coincidentally, Sweet Audrina has the SUPER job of starting it off, so it has no plot to speak of yet.
1. Audrina (mandi)'s chapter

Pickles, a Vacuum cleaner, and a Long Walk in a Roller Skating rink (Oh my!)  
  
A Round Robin Story By Sweet Audrina and fellow writer who is so very awesome in her awesomeness, Debby  
  
Summary: Sweet Audrina and Debby attempt to write a story honoring the greatest TV show couple that isn't quite together yet, Jackie and Hyde. Coincidentally, Sweet Audrina has the bitch job of starting it off, so it has no plot to speak of yet.  
  
Rating: A safe PG13  
  
Author number one note: This is a round robin, and it is my turn first Debby has a request that this chapter has these three items: Pickles, a vacuum cleaner, and a long walk in a roller skating rink.  
  
I will get to name three items she must have in the next chapter, and that is how our game is played, feel free to leave item suggestions.  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim.  
  
It was a frigid September day when Michael Kelso walked back into her life. She told herself quite firmly that she wouldn't rush to his side, that she would play it cool, uncaring, the perfect ice princess. It had hurt when he left her so abruptly, so very coldly, and it still hurt. It hurt her with such intensity that she almost felt like the air had left the room every time she thought about it. Every time his name was mentioned. His name was branded into her brain, and illegibly scrawled on the shard and shatters that were once her heart.  
  
Yet, there she was. Standing before him and Donna. She could see that there was nothing going on between the two of them, it was in their eyes. There was someone else, though. A girl. A pretty girl. Tall. Blonde. It wasn't Laurie though, this girl looked like she actually had a heart beating beneath all that chest.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jackie. Who are you?" Jackie asked the blonde, whom Kelso had slipped an arm around.  
  
"This is Vera," Kelso introduced, keeping his eyes on Vera, and avoiding Jackie's penetrating stare.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Donna. Good to see you around again." Jackie gave neither Kelso nor Vera a parting glance, before rushing off just a little too quickly. She couldn't be near him anymore, in one meeting it felt like he had mercilessly killed her soul.  
  
How she had gotten all the way to the roller-rink, she had absolutely no idea.  
  
Why she didn't rent out any skates, she had no clue, and neither did the people at the rental desk. She was well known around that place, and they asked no questions. As long as she paid to get in, she could paint the walls with pickle colored polka dots in her skivvies for all they cared.  
  
She had taken several revolutions around the rink before realizing there were other people actually on the rink as well. They were all zooming around her at mach 10, trying very hard to avoid her, and she decided she had better get to safety before-  
  
She didn't see the chubby little nine-year-old boy until he was just a spinning face, an unfocused face, above her. He hadn't been watching where he had been going, just like she hadn't. Point A met with point B, and Jackie, who was point A, had been slammed into the wall, which hit her in the back of the head with a bit more force than was needed to successfully render a person unconscious.  
  
She woke up to the sound of the vacuum cleaner that was being pushed around by the roller rinks head janitor. She felt a bit uncomfortable where she was lying, and found it to be a hard wooden bench. She sat up, and felt the back of her head. No blood, just a pretty bump roughly the size of a grade-A egg.  
  
"The owner didn't want the ambulance to frighten the customers, so we just let you sleep off that knock on the head. You've been out for quite some time, about half an hour, and we've closed up now. One of the skaters was a paramedic. He checked you out and said you were just fine, but shouldn't be walking home anytime tonight. Do you have a way to get home?" The janitor inquired. His whole speech had barely registered with Jackie. She did comprehend the question about the ride home, and she shook her head. Not entirely sure.  
  
"Well, I can take you home as soon as I am done with this shift. You can wait, can't you Jackie?"  
  
At the sound of her name, Jackie widened her eyes.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"Jackie. You know very well that I know who you are. Your dad and I play poker every Saturday night. I'm Reggie Blakeney."  
  
"Actually I don't know who you are. You're sure Jackie is my name?"  
  
Reggie gave her an exasperated stare.  
  
"Of course! Don't you know who you are girl? Are you teasing me?"  
  
Jackie's eyes filled up with tears and she shook her head.  
  
"I think it would be best if we called a doctor after all," he muttered, heading for the phones.  
  
Jackie didn't know what to do. She really didn't trust this man. How could she know for sure that he knew who she was? What if it was a trick?  
  
She rose shakily to her feet, and headed for the door. Reggie caught her retreating form out of the corner of his eye, and he dropped the phone to go after her.  
  
"Jackie, wait!"  
  
She didn't look back at him, but increased her steps to an awkward run, her head still throbbing. She had to get out of this place. She had to-  
  
"Hey where are you going?" She had collided head on with a young man in her confusion. Unknown to her, it was Steven Hyde.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Items: Leather armchair, a heated argument, and a photo album 


	2. Debby's Chapter

Hey! I'm Debby.the talent less tard who got stuck in this situation only to make Mandi happy. So if I totally suck then feel free to tell me. I'm sure my writing will pale in comparison with Mandi, her being the totally rock on writer that she is.but hey it's all good. Ok. The items I must attempt to write in include a leather armchair, a heated argument, and a photo album. So without further ado grit your teeth while you read this chapter only to get to Mandi's next one.  
  
Disclaimer: Even tho Mandi disclaimed I'm going to also just to make sure..so I disclaim.  
  
She looked up at the man she collided with. At first she was just going to turn around and run, but despite his rough appearance she decided he wasn't totally dangerous. He just seemed to have this essence about him.  
  
"Um.well I'm not exactly sure but what's it to you?" Even though Jackie knew he wasn't totally horrible she wasn't about to let her guard completely down.  
  
"Hey just cuz you're mad Kelso came back with a new honey doesn't mean you have to be all pissy with me."  
  
At first Jackie stared at him. Thoughts ran through her mind. The first one being who Kelso was. Well he must know me. He apparently knows about my life. Maybe he's a friend. I guess it's okay to talk to him.plus he's kinda cute.  
  
"Look, I don't know who Kelso is or even who I am, but you seem to know so if you could help me then I'd really appreciate it. Besides some creepy old janitor guy is coming after me and I'm really just confused and scared." Jackie whimpered.  
  
Hyde looked at her strangely. "Very funny Jackie, nice joke, seriously though where were you heading? Your house is in the other direction."  
  
"Jackie?? So maybe that janitor did know me. Look, ok, I'm not joking. I really don't know who I am. I woke up laying on a bench at some roller rink and then the janitor talked about taking me home, but I didn't know him so I ran here and collided with you and that's all I remember." Jackie said  
  
Hyde noticed that while Jackie was saying all this she was also rubbing her arms where tiny little Goosebumps had arisen. "Ok, well I'm Hyde for starters. We're friends.kinda. Here take my coat.it's freezing outside and you look very cold." Hyde took off his jacket and gently wrapped it around Jackie's tiny shoulders.  
  
"Thank you" Jackie thought about refusing the coat. She didn't want him to be cold either after all. However, she was really cold and it was hard enough to digest everything without having to be freezing cold to top it all off.  
  
"Yeah, well, no problem. I suppose we should get you home. It's not too far from here. Just follow me and I'll lead you home."  
  
Jackie wordlessly walked in stride with him for a minute or two. She really wanted to know more though and the silence had that uncomfortable air to it, as all silences seem to have. "So, who's this Kelso I'm apparently mad at?"  
  
"He's your boyfriend.well ex now. He's basically a male ditz in the strongest sense of the word. I never did see what about him appealed to you. I mean I know you could be a typical cheerleader sometimes but I thought you had more intelligence than that."  
  
Jackie took all of this in. She was pondering what she must have been like before and was just about to ask another question when Hyde spoke up.  
  
"Well, here we are. Home sweet home. Yours at least."  
  
Jackie followed the sidewalk with her eyes to what ended with a large house. The front yard was adorned with a garden full of beautiful flowers of all kinds. As she surveyed the grounds Hyde walked up to the door and rang the bell. Almost immediately a man in a common butler uniform opened the door. He looked at Hyde with obvious distaste.  
  
Hyde grabbed Jackie's hand and walked in the door with her. He completely ignored the butler. "Sit down for a minute and I'll be right back. I'm going to try and find your parents."  
  
Jackie sat down in a very comfortable leather armchair. She looked around at her surroundings. She noticed a photo album sitting on a coffee table a little ways from her. She grabbed it and started looking through it. The first pages were mostly of a man and woman, the man always in a tux and the woman always wearing some sort of an extravagant dress. Many pictures showed them standing with another person with glasses of what looked like wine in their hands. There were very few pictures that included Jackie in them. Even so this confirmed that they were her family. Not that she would have thought Hyde brought her to the wrong house. It was just comforting to see she belonged here.  
  
The next thing Jackie heard was shouting. She put the album down and looked up to see the man from the pictures shoving Hyde down the hall with the woman right behind. "You need to leave this house immediately! We will not have such hooligans in our house. What if the neighbors saw you?" Mrs. Burkhart said with a look of horror on her face.  
  
Hyde stopped in his tracks and whipped around. "If the neighbors saw me they would see that I had Jackie with me." Hyde tried to continue but was interrupted.  
  
"She brought you in this house!" Jackie's mother walked over to Jackie. " How could you threaten our reputation by bringing such filth in this house?! They know all about his pot smoking.and just look at his attire. I am very disappointed in you young lady."  
  
"Would you shut up for like five seconds and listen to what I have to say? Jackie doesn't remember who she is. She has amnesia. I don't know what happened but she woke up at the skating rink completely confused and I'm sure you're yelling isn't helping her at all!" Hyde shouted. He usually didn't get so worked up but to see parents treat their child like that drove him to it. Not to mention he didn't exactly relish getting put down like that.  
  
Jackie's parents look at each other trying to decide whether to believe him or not. They looked to Jackie who just had a helpless, scared look to her face. At that moment the phone suddenly rang breaking them all from their thoughts.  
  
Mr. Burkhart picked up the phone. "Hello?.Oh, Reggie, hi.yes Jackie's right here.she did? Well, why wasn't she taken to the hospital? .Hmm I see.ok.yes thank you.I'll see you on Saturday then? Ok, great, see you then" He hung up the phone and turned to his wife. "Apparently Mr. Hyde here is telling the truth. Jackie collided with another skater and was knocked unconscious. Reggie tried to help her but Jackie ran off."  
  
He then turned to Jackie. "Well, you're mother and I am tired as I'm sure you are as well. We're going to go up to bed but we'll take you to the hospital tomorrow to get you all checked out. I'm sure you can show him where the door is." And with that her parents walked up the stair to go to their bedroom.  
  
After a few moments of silence Hyde spoke." Well you're probably tired so I'm going to leave so you can get some sleep. I hope everything works out."  
  
He turned to leave when Jackie stood up. "Hyde.wait!"  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Items: microphone, bed sheets, piece of mail 


	3. Audrina has chapter 3

Items: microphone, bed sheets, piece of mail  
  
Those are the items I must have in this next chapter. I must commend Debby on her marvelous chapter (whistles and claps) anywho, now it is time for my attempt at a chapter. Close your eyes folks, it'll be messy. Oh, btw, I threw in a shout out to the Rocky Horror Picture Show, look very closely and you might find it!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?" Hyde asked, as he turned back to a puzzled looking Jackie.  
  
"Do you know where my room is?"  
  
"No. Why would I?"  
  
Jackie stood motionless for a moment trying to remember where her bedroom could be in this confusing, and rather large home.  
  
"Ask the butler, or something."  
  
He started to walk away again.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What?!" He sounded like he was getting rather testy.  
  
"I'm sorry my parents talked to you like that. I wish I had a nicer set of parents to show off to the guy who helped me get back to them, but I don't. Thanks for bringing me home, you really didn't have to." Before he could say a word in reply, she through her arms around his waist and tightly embraced him. This act of familiarity threw him for a loop, and he froze up a little before patting her on the back awkwardly with his right hand.  
  
"Okay now, that's enough."  
  
She pulled away from the embrace, and gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Okay, you can go now. One more thing though, what do I do for fun?" "You hang out in Foreman's basement like the rest of us."  
  
"The rest of us?"  
  
Hyde took a final look around the main hall of Jackie's spacious, but cold looking home.  
  
"Do you really want to stay here tonight?"  
  
Jackie sighed deeply, and looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was listening in.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on then, you're crashing at Foreman's tonight."  
  
"What about my parents?"  
  
"Well, they can't come along."  
  
"What about seeing a doctor?"  
  
"Like they said, you can do that tomorrow...unless you're sure you need to see one tonight."  
  
"Unnecessary, I mean, we both know what I have."  
  
Hyde chuckled a bit at that.  
  
"I suppose I should leave a note though." Jackie spotted a small stack of bills, and a pen lying on the coffee stand near the leather armchair she had been sitting at. She picked up a piece of mail, and scrawled a message on the envelope.  
  
"Okay, now let's go."  
  
  
  
Eric Foreman woke up like it was any other morning. He brushed his teeth, showered, and picked out one of his predictably bland outfits, and made his way downstairs, to watch some T.V.  
  
In order for him to be able to actually watch T.V. his couch would have to be not laid on by any specific slumbering uninvited guest. Especially if this uninvited guest was a petite brown haired beauty that he couldn't really rightfully stand. Especially if she was using his HR Puffenstuff bed sheets as cover. Especially if her name happened to be Jackie.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing on my couch, with my bedsheets? Eric asked in an unnecessarily loud voice that gave her a start, and woke her up immediately.  
  
"Hey, Foreman! Indoor voice, some of us are trying to sleep!" Hyde called from his corner of the basement.  
  
"And some of us-don't want-her in their basement, sleeping on their couch, using their stuff!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but he said it was okay that I stayed here, so I did. I hope you're not mad, or ready to call the cops, or anything," Jackie apologized, with a touch of fear showing through in her voice.  
  
"You're not Jackie! Hyde, who is this girl?" Hyde finally appeared, looking disheveled, and grumpy. He was not a morning person.  
  
"Chill out, man. That is Jackie, and I told her she could stay here last night-"  
  
"But WHY?"  
  
"So this is Foreman," Jackie muttered. Eric gave her an abashed look.  
  
"What do you mean? Of course I'm Foreman! You've known that since we were kids!"  
  
"Have I?"  
  
Eric choked a bit on her last comment.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"Well, it's sort of a long story, and it's early and I don't want to tell it, so I'll just say she has amnesia."  
  
"Oh. So, you have no clue who I am?" "None."  
  
"So, if I said we used to go out and have non-stop sex all the time, you'd keep that in the back of your mind and try to remember, even if it was total bull?"  
  
"Is it total bull?"  
  
"Well, let me think...N-"  
  
"Yes," Hyde interrupted.  
  
  
  
Jackie found herself under the scrutiny of a group of people who claimed to be her friends, a few hours later. They didn't say much, just stared and occasionally looked at the bump on the back of her head.  
  
"Stop it, this is creeping me out!" She blurted all of a sudden.  
  
"So, you don't remember dating me, or when we went out to karaoke and you hit me on the head with the microphone because I was off on my part for 'Knock Three Times'?" Kelso asked, in between kisses with a busty blonde.  
  
"No. I think amnesia means no memory at all, including the ones that a person would want to forget in the first place," Hyde shot at Kelso.  
  
"Oh...Hey!"  
  
"I can safely say, I have no clue who any of you are, none of this rings any bells for me. It's frustrating not to know who you are," Jackie explained, with angry tears in her eyes.  
  
"We'll help you remember, don't worry," Hyde assured her in an uncharacteristically gentle voice.  
  
Jackie wasn't so sure about that.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Next items: Exit signs, Popsicle sticks, and a distant memory 


	4. Debby Does Chapter 4

Authors Note: Hey there great readers...First I must say thank you for all the great reviews. Also in my other chapter it looked like I knew no grammar because when I meant to have three dots it showed up as one. So it looked like I wasn't capitalizing and such which I wasn't. Mandi tells me that I now need to put 9 periods to get that dot dot dot thing...so if I have too many...blame Mandi! Actually no anywho I'm totally going by the seat of my pj pants on this chapter so let's hope it turns out good. Oh and the items I must include are exit signs, Popsicle sticks, and a distant memory  
  
The gang sat around doing their regular bit. Jackie just sat there looking around the group and trying to remember something. Donna was really friendly and Jackie had been told they had been best friends. She could see how that was possible she just couldn't remember it. Next she glanced at Eric who was sitting by Donna , not saying anything to her just staring. He seemed to be pretty funny. She wasn't sure how she felt about him quite yet. Next she looked at Fez who was busying himself with building some sort of a fort out of Popsicle sticks. Jackie just thought he was hilarious. She could tell he was from a different country by his accent but she had no idea where. She asked Hyde and he didn't appear to know either. That was too bad since it would've been nice to know what country could raise such an unusual man. Her eyes traveled over to Kelso. He was making out with some blonde. She had no idea who she was. She was told she dated Kelso, which she just couldn't see. I mean sure he was cute and all...but he just seemed so...stupid! Lastly she looked over at Hyde who was sitting next to her. She trusted him the most. Maybe it was just because he was the first to be nice to her. She didn't know but he was really nice. She gazed intently at his wild hair and sunglasses clad face. All of a sudden she saw an image in her head.  
  
"Dammit Kelso! You knocked over my fort...you whore!" Fez shouted. Kelso laughed that little laugh of his and then went back to kissing the blonde. So they sat around a little longer doing their thing.  
  
"Did we ever go out?" Jackie asked looking straight at Hyde.  
  
"Tchh...yeah...for like forever." Kelso responded naturally assuming she was talking to him.  
  
"Uh, I don't mean you I meant Hyde."  
  
Hyde turned his head to look at her. He raised an eyebrow at this inquisition. "No, not ever, we could barely stand each other."  
  
"Oh, um okay." Jackie said with confusion and the slightest hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Why would you think you ever went out with him?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Oh, well it's just...I thought I remembered something but it must of just been my imagination or something. If Hyde and I never went out then...well, it must've never happened."  
  
"A memory? What was it?" Donna asked.  
  
"Well like I said it couldn't have been a memory...but I just had this image of Hyde and I on top of a car hood kissing, but it must've been wrong." Jackie said with red creeping up in her cheeks.  
  
"Wow Jackie, you are remembering stuff." Hyde said.  
  
"What?" Kelso and Jackie said at the same time.  
  
"We never actually went out, like for an extended period of time, but we did go out on a date and we kissed, and it was on the top of my car, which means you are remembering stuff."  
  
"Do you remember anything else?" Eric asked.  
  
"No, and that memory isn't that good either, I can only see us on the hood, none of the background or anything, and as weird as this sounds even what I can see is kinda fuzzy."  
  
"So you guys kissed?? Where was I when this happened?" Kelso said.  
  
"Probably off somewhere humping Laurie." Hyde responded with a smirk.  
  
Kelso made that little high squeaked pitch only he could do and then resumed kissing his blonde, every once in the while looking over at Hyde or Jackie.  
  
"Since Kelso ruined my fun with the fort, let's go do something...this is getting boring." Fez said.  
  
"Like what? There's nothing to do around Point Place." Eric asked with the oh so raring imagination  
  
"What about the Hub?" asked Donna.  
  
"We do that all the time. That's boring too." Fez responded.  
  
"How about we get in a circle and do stuff. Hehehehe." Kelso said laughing as it was so hysterical.  
  
Jackie looked at him quizzically while Eric shot it down. " Dude, my parents are upstairs not such a clever idea...duh what am I talking about? Kelso, clever?"  
  
"Well there's supposed to be a cool movie playing. Why don't we check that out." Donna, being the brains of the group, said.  
  
The rest of then agreed so they packed up in the Vista Cruiser and headed to the movie theater. When they got in line all of a sudden Jackie stepped out.  
  
"You know what...um actually I think I'm gonna skip out on this, I should probably go talk to my parents anyway."  
  
"You don't know how to get home though." Donna said.  
  
"Um, I could ask one of the employees to direct me home, I'll be fine." Jackie said.  
  
"Keep going guys, I'll be there in a minute." Hyde said. He pulled Jackie off to the side. "Why don't you want to go to the movie with us?"  
  
"It's not that I don't it's just...this is so embarrassing...I don't have any money on me soooo I can't get in."  
  
"Hey, it's fine, I got you covered."  
  
"Hyde thank you so much. Judging by my house I apparently have money so I'll pay you back, I promise."  
  
"No sweat."  
  
Hyde paid for his and Jackie's way in and found the rest of the gang already seated in the theater. They both went and sat down next to them. The movie started and was going through the previews. All of a sudden Jackie's eyes widened and shot to the exit signs.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Items: doorknob, a foot massage, and a stuffed rhino 


	5. chapter 5

Doorknob, a foot massage, and a stuffed rhino  
  
Those are my items for the 5th chapter of our little tale. It's been a fun ride so far, and you guys have been great. Yay for you! This chapter will answer the burning question...where in the crimson hell are Jackie's parents?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone else in the theater did the same thing, as a pair of policemen stood at the exit door, one waved to the person working at the projector to turn the film off, and turn the lights on.  
  
"We have reason to believe that a runaway by the name of Jackie Burkhart is present at this film, and we are here to take her to the station until her parents arrive to take her home where she belongs."  
  
Jackie immediately stood up.  
  
"I didn't run away! I went to a friends house like any normal teenage girl would do," she explained to them in an angry voice. The officers immediately strode up to her and took a firm hold on both of her arms.  
  
"We got word that you were a runaway, and that's how you are going to be treated until we are told otherwise." They pulled her away at an unnecessarily rough fashion, and Hyde shot out of his seat.  
  
"Hey! Take it easy, she didn't kill anyone, so don't treat her like a criminal!"  
  
"Sit down, sonny," the older of the two officers commanded.  
  
"Let her go!" Hyde ignored the officer's request and made a lunge for them. A bit of a mistake that was. The older officer let go of Jackie, and shoved Hyde forward against a wall before cuffing him.  
  
"You are under arrest for assaulting an officer of the law. I guess now you can be with your little girlfriend after all, just to make sure we take extra good care of her."  
  
  
  
"Bastards," Hyde muttered under his breath as he and Jackie were sitting in the back seat of the patrol car.  
  
"You could've just let me go and spared yourself the trouble of getting arrested for me."  
  
"I've done it before, it's not a problem."  
  
"I'll get you the bail money, don't worry."  
  
"I don't want your parents money, Jacks."  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"What about my money? I have a job you know."  
  
Hyde looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I knew that, but you know?"  
  
"I think I do. I'm a cheese maiden, right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Jackie gave a small squeal of delight, and clapped her hands together.  
  
"This memory stuff is getting easier and easier!" Hyde grinned at her. She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek, but at the last moment he turned his face, so it landed ever so lightly on his lips. She pulled away in shock, but then leaned in again for a longer, deeper kiss. His hands were aching to pull her closer, but the cuffs had him at a disadvantage.  
  
"Okay you two, time to get out of the car," the young officer announced, pulling Hyde out of the car. Jackie followed with a small smile on her face.  
  
"I have no idea why I did that," she whispered to Hyde, as their eyes never left each other while walking into the station.  
  
"I'm not complaining," he replied.  
  
"We'll have to do it again sometime."  
  
"Yeah, after we post bail for this madman, you can do whatever the hell you want with him, but for now, he's staying with us," the young officer cut in.  
  
Jackie immediately saw her parents, as she and Hyde were ushered into the station. They were standing near a desk that had a stuffed Rhino perched on it, along with various pictures of an officer's family. They took one disapproving look at her and Hyde, before her mother spoke.  
  
"You, it's always you! Do you realize that you could have derailed her recovery? As for you, how could you leave us? Why didn't you go to your room when we told you?"  
  
"I didn't know where it was," Jackie replied hotly. Her mother gave a frustrated cry, walked over to Jackie, and slapped her across the face. Her father rushed over to her mother, and put an arm around her as she started to sob.  
  
"Honey, it's ok. Jackie's safe now."  
  
"I struck out at my own child! She drove me to it." She looked over at Hyde, who was glaring at her.  
  
"Take him away from my daughter."  
  
As the officer started pulling Hyde away to his designated cell, Jackie impulsively threw her arms around his neck and gave him another passionate kiss, that both tried to make last, by fighting the father and the officer who was pulling them away from each other.  
  
Finally they were separated, and Jackie found herself walking out of the station with her parents after they had filled out a statement. Jackie's father's hand was placed firmly on her shoulder as they walked out to the car. Her mother was still crying, but at a quieter volume.  
  
"Sweetheart, once we get home we can have Lulu give you a foot massage, would that make you feel better?" Her father asked her mother.  
  
"It might...a new daughter would help too."  
  
"Don't upset her, it's the shock of her losing her memory and everything. Once we see the doctor, we will have her home in bed until she makes a full recovery."  
  
"I don't want her seeing that boy, or any of his friends again. They give me tension headaches."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Jackie tensed up at that agreement, but said nothing.  
  
It seemed like hours before the doctor gave his diagnosis. Temporary amnesia. Jackie was promptly confined to her room once they arrived at home. She twisted at the doorknob to open it, but the door locked from the outside as well as the inside, and she was trapped.  
  
Trapped in a pretty pink paradise that she didn't even recognize.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Items: Stolen cash, Eric's Stash, and a Jackie's bed. 


	6. Chapter 6 finally

Wow, so it's been almost 2 years since this thing has been updated and I will admit it's totally my fault. However in my defense I started up my first year of college when I decided to delay this so………yeah, that's my excuse. However, my jonesing for Jackie and Hyde has been renewed and I figured I'd take another shot at this whole fanficin' business. Now my items that I must include are: stolen cash, Eric's Stash, and Jackie's bed.  
  
-- indicates character's thoughts  
  
Jackie sat on her bed contemplating her current situation. She was locked in her room, which sucked, but that wasn't the real issue here. The real issue was her boyfriend, Hyde. Well, technically he wasn't her boyfriend as no one was asked out, but they had kissed, a wonderful kiss at that, and who was Jackie to let little things like technicalities get in the way. She was Jackie Burkhart that's who, and while she felt dismal locked in her room, Hyde must feel even worse locked up in jail. As his girlfriend, or soon to be anyway, it was her job to bust him out………or bail him out, whichever was easier.  
  
She deciding bailing him out would be the way to go. As romantic as busting him out of jail would be, it wasn't really within her capabilities. Money was however. Well, usually it was. In her current predicament, money could be a little harder to come by.   
  
Think Jackie, where do you keep your money? Money, money, money, where are you? Nothing was coming to her, when all of a sudden inspiration struck. Eric's stash! Why didn't I think of this sooner! Wasting time trying to think of how to find my money, when I can just take Eric's!  
  
Now came the task of breaking out of her room. Since the door was locked and she wasn't proficient with tripping locks using bobby pins, the logical act was to slip out the window. Even though her room was on the second story, it wouldn't be too tricky………or dangerous………getting out since she had a lovely little thing called a trellis outside her window. Trading her flowing skirt for a pair of cute denim jeans to make the descent easier she hefted herself out the window and carefully made her way down the trellis. With her feet planted firmly on the ground, Jackie took the path Hyde led them on before to Eric's house.  
  
Seeing as how everyone was asleep and she in no way wanted to wake them, she quietly opened the door. Once inside she tiptoed to the box she knew was labeled Eric's baseball stuff. She reached into the box with almost brand new gloves and baseballs and reached under the hat, there she found the jackpot. Grabbing the stolen money she hightailed it out of the basement as quickly and quietly as possible and started her trek to Point Place's very own jail.  
  
Money firmly clutched in her hand she headed for the front desk.  
  
" Hi, I'm here to bail Steven Hyde out."  
  
"Wow, back so soon, you must really like this place, eh girly?" the officer who had "escorted" Jackie from the theater said.  
  
"Um………yeah, right, can I please just bail Hyde out?"  
  
"Hurry, hurry, hurry, everyone's in a rush these days," the officer muttered as he flipped through some papers." Alright, Hyde, Steven, arrested for assaulting an officer, that'll be $125 to bail him out."  
  
Jackie sifted through the bills in her hand and handed them to the officer. "So everything's all cool then, he's free to go?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. Assaulting an officer is a very serious offense missy and not to be taken lightly, no siree. Mr. Hyde will have to go to a court and let the judge decide what his punishment will be, but for now, with this bail money, he's free to go. You just see to it that he stays out of trouble. I'll be right back with him shortly." And with that the officer headed to the back with keys in hand.  
  
Jackie stood in the middle of the station. Oh, this is all my fault, what if Hyde gets sent to prison! All because he was trying to protect me. I'll make it up to him I swear I will, if it's the last thing I do. As she looked up she saw Hyde walking towards her in that ruggedly sexy way of his. Once he was in front of her she threw her arms around his neck and planted her lips firmly on his. Hyde's hands now unencumbered by pesky handcuffs were free to roam where they pleased. His left hand sunk into her luxurious hair while his right hand planted itself on the small of her back where a bare strip of skin was exposed. Their lips moved against each other in a comforting, sensual rhythm. Just as Hyde's tongue was encroaching between Jackie's parted lips, a distinct clearing of a throat was heard.  
  
"Sorry to break up your little make out session, but if you're going to carry on with that, you'll have to move it someplace else. I've got all your paperwork in order and you should have a letter sent to you concerning your court date soon. Now, unless you're too attached to this place, you're free to go."  
  
Needing no further encouragement Jackie and Hyde walked out the doors into the clear night.  
  
"Thanks Jackie, for bailing me out, you really didn't have to."  
  
"Yeah, I did Hyde, I got you into this mess and besides I wanted you out just as bad if not more than you wanted yourself out."  
  
"So I take it your parents weren't as mad as they seemed since you got down here with the money and everything."  
  
"Ha, ha, yeah not quite. When we got home they locked me in my room, but I managed to climb out the window and then "borrowed" money from Eric's stash and bailed you out. It's crazy, I couldn't remember where I kept my money hidden but I knew where Eric kept his. Anyway, now that you're out I should probably sneak back in my room. As much as my parents piss me off, I think it'll be better if they don't know about this little escapade."  
  
"Yeah, that's probably a good idea, I'll walk you to your house."  
  
Arms around each other Jackie and Hyde looked the picturesque couple with the moonlight behind them as they walked once more to the Burkhart residence. Once they reached the trellis under Jackie's window, Hyde planted another kiss on Jackie. Before they could get too involved he pulled back.   
  
"You should probably go inside before it gets even harder to resist climbing up there with you."  
  
Jackie coyly smiled at this. "All right, so I'll see you tomorrow ok, Hyde."  
  
"Yeah, alright." And with that Hyde gave her a boost as she climbed the trellis leaving him to stare at her cute little derriere. Once Jackie was safely inside her own room, Hyde shook his head to clear his naughty wandering mind and walked back home. He fell into his comfortable bed and drifted off into a much-needed sleep.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
As Hyde awoke, he remembered the previous night's happenings and smiled………and then frowned. Wait a minute, the gang had been at the theater too when I was arrested, why didn't they come and bail me out. Hyde strode into the basement and spied Eric.   
  
"Hey, Foreman! You have a nice night last night?" Hyde asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Um, yeah it was okay." Eric replied slightly puzzled.  
  
" Really, hmmmmm, yeah my night was okay too, you know, SITTING IN JAIL!"  
  
Eric's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, crap, THAT'S what we forgot last night."  
  
"Forget? How the hell do you forget something like that?!"  
  
"Well, we came back here to get some money, but then we decided to take a circle break, and then we started discussing if Samantha or Jeannie was hotter……….and then yeah. I KNEW we were forgetting something. So then how did you get home?"  
  
"Jackie, not being a loser, came and bailed me out."  
  
"Oh, well then everything's cool right, you're all in the clear, and hey Red didn't even hear about this one so no foot in ass comments."  
  
"Yeah, well not exactly, I still have to make a court date, but other than that yeah I'm good to go."  
  
"Oh, ok, seriously man sorry about not bailing you out, but hey better Jackie's money than mine right?"  
  
Hyde plopped himself down in his usual chair. "Heh, yeah that's what you think man."  
  
"Wait………what?" Eric said completely confused. Then the words sunk in and he hopped over the couch and rushed to the Eric's baseball stuff box. He sifted through it quickly and threw his arms up in the air." Why do you always have to steal MY money?"  
  
Hyde just leaned back in his chair and laughed his evil little laugh.  
  
So there ya go, that's my chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long to get it out (hangs head) although, I seriously never thought I'd pick this back up so it's amazing this has been written. Any comments or suggestions would be great on my part as I don't really write fanfiction often and this is really my only posted story. You can send any of them comments or suggestions to me at , just make sure to put Jackie/Hyde round robin in the subject so if it gets send to junk mail by accident I won't delete it. Now for the coveted three items. Mandi, I bless you with whalebone, dorkus flower (lol, Pizza Hut memories) and nose spray. Happy writing! 


End file.
